zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Wiki Features
Now that Zane T 69, Sylvanelite and I have become bureaucrats, it's time to think about the future of this wiki. One question is of course whether we should enable more features. The wordmark and background of the wiki have been last updated as early as 2012, which was a long time ago. A more updated design might be in order. As well it might be a good idea to disable anon editing to avoid vandalism by anons. Furthermore enabling message walls and discussions might also be worth considering. I will post a list of features which could be enabled and you just have to say whether you want them or not. Every user of this wiki is allowed to vote. *New wordmark *New background *Article comments *Message walls *Disable anons *New image galleries *Discussions Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :I see the need for a new wordmark and background, but they shouldn't be rough on the eyes or strain them. Article comments are usually vandal and idiot bait in my experience and we would need to account for checking those messages, which, to me, means Discussion Mods. I hate message walls, too much like discussion threads. I would be in favor of protecting key wiki infrastructure like templates, rules, main page, Forum:index, and stuff that can cripple communication or ruin our future users experience. Image galleries are a great idea and so are discussions, but we need to account for policing that feature and would need increase communication between those that do and Admins to increase blocking speed for the inevitable rule-breaker or misbehaving user; I believe that, and might be mistaken, that Discussion Mods can only ban from discussions, but if the offense is severe enough then one of us might have to take additional action. Down the line we might even need an Admin who's primary focus is that feature, but I find unlikely albeit possible; it's unlikely that Discussions would ever degenerate to that point. *New wordmark, New background, and Article comments. Neutral *Message walls and Disable anons. Oppose *New image galleries and Discussions. Support I thought that I'd clarify my position with what's just above for everyone. Zane T 69 (talk) 20:37, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :Unfortunately you can't ban an user from discussions. A discussions moderator only can ban users from chat, which a chat moderator can also do, so there is a bit of redundancy. According to content and discussions moderators both can manage article comments. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:04, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like we risk creating a lawless area of our wiki. I thought Discussion Moderators could block users from them and delete threads. It said so, here. Or was implied by "moderating the Discussions feature." Zane T 69 (talk) 21:15, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Well, according to the aforementioned page discussions moderators neither can delete posts nor block users. They obviously have more power on message walls and article comments. Perhaps I could take care mostly of article comments, message walls and discussions. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:24, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :Well, if the community agrees on them I can help on article comments and message walls, but Discussions is something that I have no experience with. Zane T 69 (talk) 21:33, February 27, 2019 (UTC) ::I went ahead and added a Forum and Policy link in header/navigation; I figured that it wouldn't be a problem, but if it was then it could be easily reverted. Both pages needed exposure for people to truly get involved with any debates on forums and make informed decisions. Anyway, just thought that I'd say that and explain my actions. Zane T 69 (talk) 23:12, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I'm fine with having a link to the forums. For the case we use discussions one day, we also can use the announcements feature to make them known in the community. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 01:19, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Ok, I strongly oppose enabling comments. Unless something has changed, comments replace talk pages. This is an unacceptable tradeoff. Historically, talk pages were used for citations. This means we would lose a *lot* of content turning comments on. Sylvanelite (talk) 12:24, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :I might be new here, but seeing that only few people are discussing here, I also wish to offer my opinion. I think article comments and message walls are very great and modern wiki features and I'd like to have both enabled.SoulTaker5407 (talk) 17:22, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Enabling them would erase years of consensus and citations and honestly I utterly despise message walls and find them more slightly irritating to monitor. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:57, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :While I can relate to the reservation against article comments, I conducted an experiment to see whether the talk pages really disappear when article comments are enabled. I tested this on Medabots Wiki, which was even more old-school before I adopted it and even didn't have chat. For instance if you go to the following page, you see that the talk pages don't disappear and even don't seem to be archived: https://medabots.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Metabee Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:37, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, so that concerns been addressed. What about user talk pages? I will state that I'm unlikely to change my position from opposing message walls, mainly because of preference and liking how things are in regards to that. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:20, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :I went ahead and added the approved wiki features. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 13:20, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Category:Organization